Talk:Dewey Novak
Why did the Sages, and Coda decided to let Dewey out? Just wondering what did the Sages hope to gain out of Dewey's release from prison, despite knowing of his insanity? Justin Holland (talk) 20:58, March 19, 2015 (UTC) One of the Sages, Coda, was the one who led the decision to release Dewey from prison and the two other sages went along with her, maybe because they were unaware of Dewey's true intentions, but Coda knew. She knew that Dewey wanted to eliminate the Scub Coral, even if it meant committing a worldwide genocide (which he attempted doing in the end) and she seems to support his claim that the Scub Coral violated the planet because she gave him full power and authority of the Federation military after he killed the other two Sages, and even admitted that she knew he would do all the things he did when he was released. In other words, Dewey was let out of prison to follow through with his plan to destroy the Scub Coral and bring chaos to the world. Wikia Contributer (talk) 21:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) So the sages ultimately stopped caring about everything and left it to Dewey? Justin Holland (talk) Its never been said how the Sages felt about everyone and the world in general, but Coda especially seems to be indifferent towards the human population if she led the campaign to release Dewey from prison and give him the power he needed to gather the military together and set out to destroy the Scub Coral. The sages were the ones who kept the information about the Scub Coral being a living being a secret from people out of fear of causing a panic, but I guess Coda's own resentment towards this secret got the better of her and it made her so callous that she didn't care what Dewey did. Wikia Contributor (talk) Thanks, one more before i go, actually two, 1. How much of what he told Anemone about his past is true or false? 2. Was Anemone's admiration of Deway just a mean to make sure he won't abandon and possibly have her killed? Justin Holland (talk) 22:10, March 19, 2015 (UTC) 1) Who knows if Dewey was telling the truth to Anemone about his past. There is no question that his strong hatred towards Holland and the Scub Coral drove him to insanity. He always wanted to be the Sacrifical King but Holland becoming the king caused Dewey to hate his brother, and he claims that he hates the planet because it rejected him as the king. Those two events are what created his delusional mind and therefore, no one knows how accurate his claims are. even Holland said he had no idea why Dewey became so hateful and insane. 2)I think Anemone did despise Dewey because he never treated her like a person but as a weapon and experimental subject. The only instances where he paid attention to her were when he ejected her with those drugs to harden her mind for combat and said anything as kindly he could to get her to fight. She may have been pretending to admire and be loyal towards Dewey because, due to her continual defeats by the Gekkostate, she was always afraid that Dewey would discard her as a failure and would have killed her like he did to hundreds or thousands of people. Thanks Justin Holland (talk) 22:45, March 19, 2015 (UTC)